go and get your love
by kuro-hanahime1028
Summary: Author : hey all..mumpung keinget sama kebetan aii..aiiii buat ff ini tapi beda sam life storynya gw yah wkwk.. 0o0 'kalian ini ya' teriak bu guru 'maaf bu..kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi bu..' jawab Karin 'kazune Karin!n sudah saya panggil 10 kali dalam tapel ini! Dan sudah berjannji sekarang kalian sudah kelas 3! Jadi kalian harus di beri hukuman' teriak guru ini 'ta.


Author : hey all..mumpung keinget sama kebetan aii..aiiii buat ff ini tapi beda sam life storynya gw yah wkwk..

0o0

'kalian ini ya!' teriak bu guru

'maaf bu..kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi bu..' jawab Karin

'kazune Karin!n sudah saya panggil 10 kali dalam tapel ini! Dan sudah berjannji sekarang kalian sudah kelas 3! Jadi kalian harus di beri hukuman!' teriak guru ini

'ta..tapi..bu..' ujarkazune

'ga ada tapi tapian! Kalian bediri di tengah lapangan beri hirmat ke tiang bendera! Sampai pulang sekoolah!'

Kazune dan Karin menuruti apa kata gurunya mereka berdiri hormat mennghadap tiang bendera di bawah sinar matahari

'ehh..kazune! Karin! ' teriak jin pelan

'kuga?' ujar Karin

'apa yang kalian lakukan?' Tanya jin pelan

'kami sedang bediri hormat di depan tiang bendera!' jawab kazune

'kalian di hokum lagi ya?' Tanya jin

'tidak!kami ingin berbakti kepada Negara..' jawab Karin

0o0

Nama ku Karin..peristiwa tadi? Bukan untuk ke lima kalinya kami di hukum..hanya karna kejar kejaran..dan..teriak teriak..tapi.. aku tidak pernah marah kepada kazune..kazune adalah temanku..aku sangat bersyukur juka di hokum bersama dengannya walaupun kadang dia marah marah tapi aku tidak pernah marah lagi kepadanya,hahaha..

0o0

'kazuneeeeee!' teriak Karin

'apaaannn?' Tanya kazune

'ajari aku mat dan ipaa..aku tidak menegrti..' jawab Karin

'aaahhh..baiklah..baiklahh..' jawab kazune

'lihat disini ada-'ujar kazune

'Astaga..kazune..aku baru tau ia sangat baik lucu dan..tampan mungkin?' gumam Karin

'hey bodoh! Dari tadi kau memperhatikan ku tidak?' Tanya jkazune

'i..iya..iya..' jawab Karin

'oke kita lanjut yang bawah ini jauh lebih su-'ujar kazune

'astagaaaaaa…aku rasa..aku menukai kazuneee aaaahhhh' gumam Karin

0o0

'himekaaa..himekaa.'panggil Karin

'eeh? Ada apa Karin?' Tanya himeka

'apakah..kazune itu baik?' Tanya Karin

'iyaa..kenapa?' Tanya himeka

'apakah ia lucu tampan dan imut?' Tanya Karin

'emphhh…iyaa..lumayan sih..' jawab himeka

'aaahh aku rasa aku terjebak-'ujar Karin

'ciee! Ada yang suka kazune nihh..' ujar jin

'heh! Diem kamu!' teriak Karin

'karinn jujur padakuuuu..kamu menyukainya ya?' Tanya jin

Hmm..no' jawab Karin

'hmmm..ada yang boong nihhh.. jawab jin

'diem! Teriak Karin

'iyee..iyee..' jawab jin

0o0

4 bulan telah berlalu..sekarang Karin sedang berlibur pergi bersama kazune himeka jin

Saat jin dan himeka sedaang melihat lihat

'karin ' panggil kazune

Hmm?' Tanya Karin

'apa bener kamusuka aku?' Tanya kazune polos

'hah? Ya enggalaahh gila ya?' ujar Karin bohong

'aku kemarin denger denger dari banyak orang sihh..'jawab kazune

'hah?! Siapa?!' Tanya Karin

'kenapa ? kan ituu bukan beneran..biarin aja..'jawab kazune lalu pergi

'sayangnya itu beneran Cuma kamu aja yang ga peka' jawab Karin

0o0

Sekarang sudah kelas 6..karin tetap berteman dengan kazune

Mereka melawati masa masa indah seperti dulu bersama sama

'kazune kakzune! Karin suka lu tuh! Teriak john

'hah?' jawab kazune

'heh! John jangan nyebar berita yg engga engga lah lu!" teriak Karin

'gue serius! Sumpah deh..lagian mana ada masa dy ngaku? Kalo dia ngaku..berarti udah nembakkk~' jawab john

'kazune lu percaya?' Tanya Karin

'pikir sendiri rin..' jawab kazune pergi

'gw udah bilang itu bohong! Tapi lu tetep aja percaya kaz! Lukan Cuma temen dari kelas 3 kaz!' teriak Karin

'kalo benr lu ga suka gw..mulai sekarang jauhin gw..' jawab kazune

0o0

Karin melewati masa masa apesnya(?) sampe lulus UN

Karin masih uska kazune..selama ini mereka ga pernah ngomong lagi..

'rin nih ntar lu maju yg benr jangan buat malu kls.' Ujar kazune ketus lalu pergi

'rin..sabar ya..' ujar himeka

0o0

*lagi kebaktian*  
'bzzt bzzt.. rin1 lu smp masuk mana?' Tanya john

'di daerah PIK kali napa?' jawab karinketus

Mana mungkin ga ketus gara gara anak ini kan kazune marah sama Karin

'kazune kamu pindah duduk tuh! Ac di atas kamu bocor kan? Duduk di sebelahnya Karin tuh soalnya ga ada tempat kosong.' Ujar john

Selaama dudk kazune ga ngomong sama sekali sama Karin merka Cuma diem saling liat liatan

'eh smp kita ketemu ya?' Tanya kazune tiba tiba

'hm? Ga tau gw smp ga di sni sih ga tau deh.' Jawab Karin sedikit ketus

'lu di mana? Gw di daerah PIK nih.' Jawab kazune

' gw juga di sana kayanya haha selamat ketemu lagi deh klo gtu haha.' Jawab Karin lalu tidak menghiraukan kazune lagi

0o0


End file.
